Alice Mermaid Princesses
by RedRubyS.C
Summary: Full Summary inside.Crossover with Mermaid Melody. Mikan Sakura is on a mission to retrieve her orange pearl from a boy she saved 7 years ago.7 years later,she meets the boy she saved and the 6 other mermaid princesses while realizing her destiny. Pairings: NM HR NY MA MT SK YA


Hey! It's been almost a year and I've decided to re-write the entire story all over again! This is a crossover with Gakuen Alice and Mermaid Melody.

Summary: Mikan Sakura is the mermaid princess of the Indian Ocean and keeper of the orange pearl voice. She hopes to find her orange pearl that she used, to rescue a small boy when he fell over board during a storm at sea. She pulled him to shore, but when he remained unconscious she gave him the pearl that contains her life force in order to save him. 7 years later, she goes on an urgent mission to regain her lost pearl, without which she can not become an adult. Along the way she meets more of the mermaid princesses and realizes her destiny along with the others to protect the 7 seas. They also come across crazy adventures including love.

Pairings: NatsumexMikan, HotaruxRuka, NonokoxYuu, AnnaxMochu, MisakixTsubasa, YoichixAoi and SumirexKoko

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters or songs in here.

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Normal Pov:**

A small boy about the age of 6, was looking over the railing of the cruise ship him and his parents were currently vacationing on. He grinned slightly as the wind blew his hair in his face.

He didn't mind, it was just the feel of the ocean he loved. Then he heard a sound, a wonderful sound, like someone singing? He looked down at the water and saw a small girl, about the same age as him. She wasn't looking at him. She was looking at the entire boat, as if she was in a trance, and singing a song that sounded like the tinkling of bells.

"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta. Yoake mae kikoeta merodi". She sang, each word came out sounding like the music that wasn't playing. Her hair was swaying slightly in the water.

"Ouuuuyyyyy!" The little girl stopped singing and looked up. She was stunned when she saw someone leaning over the rail watching her. "Is it possible that you were the one singing? And why are you in the sea?" He asked/shouted. She leaned back and poked a small orange fin out of the water.

'A mermaid?' He thought. He always thought mermaids were from fairy tales, stories that parents would tell to their kids only to mesmerize them.

Then suddenly a crashing sound was heard from the front of the boat.

A resounding scream came from up ahead. And the sound of of frightened people was everywhere.

"Everyone! Get to the lifeboats!," a voice called in the crowd. Someone in the crowd yelled 'We hit a huge iceberg!'. And trust me, _that_ didn't help anybody on that boat at all.

The panic was so great from people pushing and shoving, one of those shoves was directed at the boy. The strong push sent him over the railing and he fell.

For the young boy, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. A crash, screaming, people, shoves, water...

He felt himself hit the water. The pain was nothing compared to the icy water that engulfed his entire body. All the air was forced from his lungs and he thought that he was going to die. He struggled to swim but the impact from falling into the water seemed to burn his muscles.

He felt his body sinking deeper and deeper into the abyss of the ocean. Until he felt something, or someone, grab his waist and pull him to the surface. That was all he remembered before he passed out.

**A few hours later...**

"Wake up..come on, wake up!" She kept on saying as she tried to wake the boy up.

'Oh no, this is really bad.' She thought. She thought about what to do to save him. She got an idea. She snapped open a shell locket, that contained a orange pearl inside. She took the pearl and placed it on the boys chest.

The pearl started to glow. The girl smiled gratefully as she saw the boy's eyes flutter open.

"Your...the one who saved me, right?" The boy asked as he tried to sit up. He turned to see the mermaid smiling at him. "Mmmhmm." The girl said and she smiled wider. The sun started to rise. The boy now got a really good look at the girl. She had long, auburn hair that shined in the sun and bright amber eyes. He also saw her tail. It was bright orange with fins that looked like delicate butterfly wings.

The boy looked around him. He found himself at a beach, neither public or a private beach but one that looked lonely.

He looked over to the sea, to see something like a dark pink fin pop out of the water and than submerged back into the ocean.

The girl gasped as she quickly made her way back into the ocean waves as the boy looked on.

Tail halfway into the water, she turned her head back to look at the boy, who looked down at the sand disappointed. "Will I see you again?" She asked hopefully. Snapping his head up, he gave her a smile. "Definitely!" She smiled backed before completely submerging herself underwater. 'Doesn't she ever get tired from smiling?' He thought as he looked at the spot where the mermaid disappeared.

Looking out into the ocean, he watched the sun rise which was making the water shine a bright orange. "Just like that mermaid." He muttered. Thinking he had enough, he tried standing up only to have something roll off his chest in the process. Looking down he saw an orange pearl lying in the sand. 'This might have been the mermaids.' He thought as he picked it up. "I'll keep this pearl and maybe someday, we'll meet again!" He said with determination.

* * *

I've been slacking off with writing this, but I PROMISE i'll try to update weekly. Keyword: try.

Also in this story they have alices. By the way, if this is crappy just tell me, I accept criticism. But hopefully it good reviews.


End file.
